This invention relates to a film image reproducing apparatus for picking up and reproducing a light image representing a film image and, particularly to an apparatus capable of enlarging and reproducing a part of a film frame image.
There has been known film video players or apparatus for reproducing on a monitor a film image recorded on a photographic film. The reproducing apparatus of this type is such that: light is projected to a film to form a light image representing a film image; this light image is reproduced, i.e., displayed on a monitor or printed after being sensed by a photoelectric conversion element to be converted into an electrical signal. In reproducing the film image, it is not always necessary to reproduce the entire film frame image. Sometimes, an operator wishes to enlarge a part of the film frame image and to display the enlarged part of the film frame image. In view of this, there has been proposed a reproducing apparatus provided with a zooming function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,300 discloses a film video player in which light is projected to a film from one direction, and the film image is picked up by way of a zoom lens while controlling the amount of light to be projected by the use of a light attenuation disk. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,735 discloses printing of film image in which a specified zooming is applied to a light image representing a film frame image, and a zoomed image is printed after correcting the exposure and the white balance thereof.
The picture taking is normally performed under the photographing conditions set on the basis of a main subject. Accordingly, there are cases where a part of a film frame image, e.g., a background image, may be reproduced differently from the main subject image. In other words, this part of the film frame image cannot be reproduced with proper brightness and colors.
In the aforementioned film video player, a zoomed part of a film frame image is also picked up under a specified exposure condition. The exposure and the white balance are not corrected under conditions suitable for the zoomed images. Thus, there is a likelihood that the zoomed image cannot be suitably reproduced depending upon the reproduction area.
In the aforementioned film frame image printing, the exposure and the white balance are corrected for a zoomed image. However, in reproducing a zoomed image, there may be the demand of reproducing the zoomed image under the same reproduction conditions for the film frame image, not under the reproduction conditions suitable for the zoomed image. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,735 does not disclose a printing or reproducing way which can satisfy such demand.